1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates (a) to novel pyridinyl oxyphenoxy propanoic acids, salts and esters thereof and pyridinyloxyphenoxy propanols and esters and ethers thereof, and propionitriles, and the corresponding 2-((4-pyridinyl-2-thio)phenoxy) propanoate and propanol compounds, (b) to herbicidal compositions of such novel compounds and (c) to preemergent and postemergent methods of using such compounds for the control of grassy weeds in non-crop areas as well as in the presence of some specified valuable crops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belgian Pat. No. 834,495, issued Feb. 2, 1976, as well as the published German patent application equivalent thereto, viz., No. 2,546,251, published Mar. 29, 1976, describe 2-((4-pyridinyl-2-oxy)phenoxy)alkanoic acids, salts and esters having halo substitution in the 3 and/or 5 ring positions in the pyridine ring. Published Japanese patent application No. 129313/75, filed in Japan Oct. 29, 1975 teaches pyridyloxyphenoxypropanols and esters thereof, while published Japanese patent application No. 064,160/75, filed May 30, 1975, teaches pyridyloxyphenoxypropionitrile compounds. The patent disclosures do not teach or suggest, however, trifluoromethyl substitution at any position in the pyridine ring of such compounds. These prior art compounds are disclosed to be active herbicides useful in the control of grassy weeds.